


Opening the Forbidden Gate

by betweennightshift



Series: About Relationship [2]
Category: JXR (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/pseuds/betweennightshift
Summary: Saat Yuri mendapatkan izin Baek Jin untuk menginap di apartemennya, ia tahu malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.Oneshot pendek yang menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di balik pintu kamar Baek Jin.
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Series: About Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795393
Kudos: 6





	Opening the Forbidden Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Disini udh tgl 21 Juni sekarang, jadi... Selamat 200 hari jadi untuk roket kita tercintaaa!!
> 
> Sebenernya waktu nulis ini, sama sekali ga inget mau 200 harian (roketku, maafkan aku). Tapi berhubung momentnya pas, jadi anggap aja cerita ini dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi mereka ya! wkwkwk
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Special thanks to onlyforone, yang sudah menjadi beta yang sangat sabar dan super baik! Budi baikmu tidak akan bisa kubalas.. Makasih juga buat Swaminmin & Hikma_Han yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan review positif.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Cerita ini mulanya diniatkan sebagai bentuk tolak bala, karena ada rekan author yang sungguh tega menulis cerita YuriJin angst.
> 
> Sep, semoga kamu cepet sadar dan kembali ke jalan fluff ya.

Yuri tidak pernah bermimpi akan berada di kamar Baek Jin dalam posisi seperti sekarang.

  


Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya telah terbuka, pria di pangkuannya tengah berjuang membuka sisa kancingnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

  


Namun, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

  


Baek Jin mengeluarkan bunyi protes, dan melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap kancing kemeja di hadapannya dengan sebal.

  


Model Rusia itu mengeluarkan tawa rendah, sembari menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. “Sabar, Jin-ah.” Dengan mudah ia melepaskan sisa kancing kemejanya, sebelum membelai pipi Baek Jin dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

  


Ia dapat merasakan tangan Baek Jin yang menyelinap menyentuh punggungnya dengan tidak sabar. Juga helaan nafas penuh kepuasaan dari kekasihnya saat ia mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan membuat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

  


Tangan Baek Jin menyusuri punggungnya, mengikuti lekuk tulang vertebra hingga sampai pada bagian yang tertutup celana. Kekasihnya kembali mengeluarkan bunyi frustasi, jemarinya kini berusaha membuka kancing celana _jeans_ -nya.

  


Yuri tertawa dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga Baek Jin terdorong jatuh ke kasur. Tangannya dengan lihai menarik celana pendek kekasihnya, sembari memberikan untaian kecupan di sisi lehernya.

  


Ia menjauh sejenak untuk mengagumi keindahan tubuh Baek Jin yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dengan seluruh kancing terbuka.

  


_“Hyung?”_

  


Seutas senyum terukir di wajah Yuri melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipi kekasihnya. Ia menanggalkan celana dan kemejanya dengan cepat, dan segera menempelkan tubuhnya pada pria di hadapannya.

  


Desahan nafas terlepas dari mulut Baek Jin saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher dan bahu Yuri, berusaha mendekatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak berjarak.

  


Yuri membubuhkan kecupan pada bibir lembutnya, sebelum memperdalam ciumannya. Ia dapat merasakan kekasihnya dengan sengaja mengangkat pinggulnya, mengejar stimulus yang dihasilkan dari kulit mereka yang bersentuhan.

  


“Jin-ah..” Ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan menatap bola mata hitam Baek Jin yang melihatnya penuh tanya.

  


“Aku lupa bawa kondom.”

  


Sebuah pukulan pelan mengenai bahunya, disusul oleh tawa renyah. Ia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di ujung hidung dari kekasihnya.

  


“Tenang, _hyung_. Aku ada.” Baek Jin menunjuk ke arah nakas dengan dagunya.

  


Yuri tersenyum cerah, ia bergegas memeriksa isi nakas tersebut dan menemukan benda yang dimaksud, disertai sebotol pelumas dan sebuah benda berbentuk _phallus_.

  


“Ini…” Ia mengangkat benda silindris panjang itu dan menatap kekasihnya dengan ragu.

  


“Jangan diambil!! Taruh lagi disitu!” Baek Jin terduduk dengan mata membelalak, pipinya merona melihat kekasihnya menemukan benda itu.

  


Yuri menatap kekasihnya dan benda silindris panjang di tangannya secara bergantian, mulutnya beberapa kali membuka dan menutup, tanpa berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

  


Baek Jin menghela nafas panjang, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

  


“ _Hyuuung_ ~, jangan bilang aku masih perlu benda itu untuk malam ini?”

  


Nadanya yang menantang berhasil membuat Yuri melempar kembali benda itu ke laci nakas dan bergegas mendominasi pria itu dengan tubuh tingginya.

  


“Coba bilang sekali lagi, hmm?”

  


“Kubilang, ja--” Baek Jin mendapati mulutnya terkunci bibir Yuri sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia membalas ciuman kekasihnya dengan agresivitas yang sama, dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke kasur.

  


* * *

  


“ _Hyuung_ ~” Baek Jin memanggil dengan suara bercampur desahan yang membuat Yuri menarik napas tajam.

  


"Sudah cukuuup..” Suara rengekannya terdengar lagi, tangannya berusaha menggapai bahu Yuri dan menariknya mendekat.

  


“Sssshh.. Aku harus memastikan kau tidak akan terluka.” Yuri mengecup lembut jemarinya, sembari terus melemaskan otot _sphincter_ -nya.

  


“ _Hyuung_ … Yuri- _hyuuung_ …”

  


Yuri tetap tidak menghiraukan rengekannya.

  


"Yuri!” Baek Jin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang kekasihnya, lalu menariknya hingga Yuri kesulitan bergerak. Ia mengambil tangan bebas kekasihnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sembari menatapnya, menggoda.

  


Sensasi lidah lembab Baek Jin dan bibirnya yang lembut pada jari tangan Yuri nyaris membuatnya hilang akal. Ia mengumpat pelan, sebelum meraih pengaman dan mengoyak kemasannya hingga terbuka.

  


Dengan tergesa, ia akhirnya berhasil memakai kondom itu dan memposisikan dirinya. Yuri mendorong masuk sebagian miliknya dengan perlahan.

  


Baek Jin mengeluarkan erangan tertahan, matanya terpejam, seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

  


“Jin-ah, tarik nafas… Tarik nafas, котёнок...” Bisik Yuri sembari membelai lembut kekasihnya dan membubuhkan serangkaian kecupan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

  


Dengan mata terpejam, Baek Jin membuka mulut dan mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam.

  


Lambat laun ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya mulai rileks.

  


Yuri mengecup bibirnya. “Aku mulai ya?” gumamnya sembari mendorong miliknya hingga ke pangkal dengan perlahan, tapi tetap saja gerakannya mengakibatkan Baek Jin menarik napas tajam.

  


Ia berusaha mengatur agar gerakannya tidak terlalu besar dan mengejutkan, sembari mencari titik kenikmatan kekasihnya.

  


Saat erangan Baek Jin mulai berubah menjadi lenguhan, Yuri tahu ia telah menemukan titik tersebut.

  


Ia mulai menaikkan tempo gerakannya, menarik miliknya hingga hampir keluar sebelum menikamkannya kembali. Punggung kekasihnya membusur tiap kali ia mendorong ke tempat yang terdalam.

  


Bagaikan mantra, Baek Jin merapal namanya, diselingi desahan dan lenguhan penuh kenikmatan. Semua itu terdengar bagai lantunan paling menggairahkan untuk Yuri.

  


Ketika mendekati puncak, badan Baek Jin menegang, cengkraman di dalam lubangnya turut mengencang, membuat Yuri mendesah dan mengubah gerakannya menjadi semakin liar.

  


Napas Baek Jin kian tidak beraturan, ia meneriakkan nama kekasihnya bersamaan dengan puncak gairahnya.

  


Gerakan Yuri terhenti, ia mengecup lembut kelopak mata di hadapannya dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

  


Saat ia hendak menarik keluar miliknya yang masih penuh gairah, Baek Jin melenguh dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yuri.

  


“ _Hyung_ belum kan?”

  


“Tapi kamu kan udah.” Yuri menyingkirkan rambut yang basah dari wajahnya dan mengecup dahinya.

  


Ia mengambil tisu dari sisi kasur dan membersihkan tumpahan di perut Baek Jin.

  


“Tunggu sebentar, _hyuung_.” Ia memegang lengan Yuri dan menahannya agar tidak menarik keluar miliknya.

  


“Mau lagi?” goda Yuri sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membuat Baek Jin melenguh pelan.

  


Baek Jin memukul lengan kekasihnya. “Bukan gitu, ih..”

  


Yuri masih membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil dengan pinggulnya yang membuat Baek Jin mendongakkan kepala sembari menggigit bibir, menahan suara yang nyaris terlepas.

  


“Terus gimana, котёнок?”

  


Nada Yuri yang jelas menggodanya membakar tekad Baek Jin untuk membuatnya bungkam. Ia mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga berguling ke samping dan segera menaikinya.

  


Sebuah umpatan kasar terlepas dari mulut Yuri, saat miliknya yang masih tegak kembali terdorong masuk. Tangan besarnya mencengkeram kuat pinggul kekasihnya.

  


Baek Jin mendesah keras. Posisi ini membuat milik Yuri terbenam lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

  


“Jin-ah…” Yuri menggeram menggunakan suara rendahnya yang membuat Baek Jin bergetar. Pria di atasnya itu tengah menengadah dan memejamkan matanya.

  


“Begini maksudku.” Baek Jin menggerakkan pinggulnya sembari melemparkan tatapan menantang pada kekasihnya.

  


“Jangan menyesal, ya,” geram Yuri lagi sembari mengangkat pinggulnya dan "menikam" pria yang tengah "mengendarainya".

  


Baek Jin memekik kaget, sebelum memukul perut kekasihnya yang terbentuk sempurna. “Yang di bawah diam aja!

  


“Yakin kuat?”

  


“Kau menantangku?”

  


“Baiklah, kita lihat berapa lama kau sanggup "mengendaraiku".” Yuri melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

  


Baek Jin mendengus meremehkan.

  


Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membentuk lingkaran kecil secara ritmis sambil tetap mempertahankan kontak mata dengan kekasihnya.

  


* * *

  


Saat terbangun di pagi hari, Baek Jin merasa seolah badannya remuk. Jika ia menggerakkan punggungnya sedikit saja, rasa nyeri akan menjalar ke area pinggulnya.

  


Ia mengumpat Yuri dalam hati.

  


Sisi kasur yang lain telah mendingin, tanda bahwa kekasihnya telah bangun jauh lebih pagi. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 13.42, ternyata bukan hanya sarapan yang ia lewatkan tetapi juga makan siang.

  


Baek Jin berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, setidaknya untuk berpindah ke posisi duduk dari posisinya yang semula telungkup.

  


Saat bergerak, ia tidak sengaja menggunakan otot pinggulnya, dan menyebabkan sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibirnya.

  


Derap langkah kaki bergegas menuju kamar, diikuti raut panik kekasihnya.

  


“Jin-ah? Ada apa? Bagian mana yang sakit?”

  


Baek Jin melambaikan tangan dan meminta Yuri untuk duduk di dekatnya. Ia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya tanpa banyak bergerak. “ _Hyuuung_ , pinggangku serasa patah.” Aroma sabun mandinya yang tercium dari tubuh Yuri membuat Baek Jin membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

  


Ia mendesah lega saat tangan besar Yuri memijat pinggulnya perlahan.

  


“Kau seharusnya menahan diri semalam.” Yuri, masih dengan raut wajah khawatir meneruskan pijatannya di kedua sisi pinggul kekasihnya.

  


“Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan akan menghabiskan seluruh persediaan kondom semalam, hah?” Baek Jin mencubit perut kekasihnya dengan sebal.

  


“Aku hanya bercanda, котёнок.”

  


“Tapi akhirnya kau benar-benar menghabiskan semuanya.”

  


“Persediaanmu memang tinggal sedikit.” Ucapan Yuri membuat Baek Jin mendengus dan mencubit perutnya lagi.

  


Yuri meringis lalu mengambil tangan Baek Jin di perutnya dan mencium jemarinya. “Apa kau lapar? mau kuambilkan sesuatu? Aku sudah memesankan makanan.”

  


Baek Jin mengeluarkan bunyi setuju, tangannya merambat naik ke bahu Yuri. “ _Hyuung_ , bantu aku duduk.” Dengan dibantu kekasihnya, ia akhirnya berhasil berpindah posisi dan bersandar pada kepala kasur.

  


“Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan.” Yuri beranjak dari sisi kasur dan menghilang di balik pintu.

  


Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa nampan yang terisi penuh makanan. Ia membuka kaki nampan dan meletakkannya di hadapan Baek Jin.

  


“Silahkan, tuan muda,” ujarnya dengan nada menyerupai pelayan bangsawan.

  


Baek Jin mengangkat alisnya, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. “Oh? Pelayan mana yang berani meniduri tuan mudanya?” Ia mengambil roti lapis dari salah satu piring dan mulai menyantapnya.

  


“Pelayan tuan muda yang satu ini,” sahut Yuri sambil memposisikan diri di samping Baek Jin dan merangkul pinggangnya. Tangan besarnya kembali memijat pinggul kekasihnya dengan perlahan.

  


Baek Jin menyodorkan roti lapis di tangannya ke mulut Yuri yang menggigitnya tanpa ragu. “Jadi? Hubungan kita ini hanya sebatas majikan dan pelayan?” tanyanya di sela mengunyah roti.

  


Yuri tampak berpikir sejenak.

  


“Semua itu tergantung jawaban dari tuan muda.” Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil dari sakunya, membuka kotak tersebut dan mempersembahkannya di hadapan kekasihnya.

  


“котёнок, ты проведешь остаток своей жизни со мной?”

  


Baek Jin tidak mengerti sepatah kata pun yang Yuri ucapkan, tetapi ia jelas paham maksud dari kotak beludru berisi cincin di hadapannya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan tidak percaya.

  


“Pria mana yang melamar, hanya selang sehari setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih??”

  


Yuri tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaannya, “Pria di sampingmu ini,” jawabnya sembari mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi.

  


“Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?” tanyanya penuh harap.

  


Baek Jin masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada serius.

  


“ _Hyung_ , hanya orang bodoh yang melepaskan pria sepertimu.” Ia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Yuri, menariknya mendekat dan membubuhkan ciuman lembut. “Dan untungnya, pria yang kau pilih ini bukan orang yang bodoh.”

  


Yuri tersenyum lebar dan menarik Baek Jin ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam. Saat bibir mereka berpisah, ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi kekasihnya. “Jin-ah.. Ciumanmu terasa seperti roti lapis.”

  


Sebuah sikutan mengenai iganya, diiringi oleh suara tawa.

  


“Bodoh,” gumam Baek Jin sembari menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

  


Yuri mengambil tangan kekasihnya dan mencoba memakaikan cincin dari kotak beludru itu. “Jadi? Apa bentuk hubungan kita?” tanyanya sembari mengecup cincin yang terpasang di jemari kekasihnya.

  


Baek Jin tampak seolah berpikir keras.

  


“Heeiii…” Yuri mencolek pinggang kekasihnya, disambut oleh derai tawa Baek Jin.

  


“Kita sepasang kekasih, bukankah itu cukup jelas?” Baek Jin bertanya balik, sembari mengamati cincin berwarna perak di jarinya.

  


“Jin-ah…” Pria tinggi itu menekuk bibirnya dan memasang wajah tertindas.

  


Baek Jin tidak mampu menahan senyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ia mencuri sebuah kecupan pada pipi pria itu sebelum menjawab, “ _Hyung_ , aku bahkan tidak mengerti arti perkataanmu tadi. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab status hubungan kita sekarang?”

  


Menyadari kebodohannya, Yuri menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia mengambil tangan kekasihnya dan menatapnya lurus. Mata hitam Baek Jin yang berbinar akan selalu mengingatkannya akan langit penuh bintang. Seratus bintang miliknya.

  


“Baek Jin, apa kau bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?”

  


Perkataan Yuri menorehkan senyum lebar di wajah kekasihnya. Ia menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali.

  


“Aku bersedia,” ujarnya tanpa ragu.

  


Yuri memeluknya erat, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi sampo yang menenangkan. Pelukannya tidak akan ia lepaskan kalau saja bukan Baek Jin yang menepuknya pelan.

  


“ _Hyuung_ , sakiiit..”

  


Yuri segera meminta maaf dan kembali memijat pinggul kekasihnya. Beberapa kecupan ia landaskan pada pelipis Baek Jin.

  


“Jadi, kau sudah tau apa yang harus kau jawab jika orang lain menanyakan hubungan kita?”

  


“Majikan dan pelayan?” jawab kekasihnya dengan cepat.

  


Baek Jin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Yuri yang menatapnya seakan telah dikhianati. Ia mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

  


“Calon suami,” katanya sebelum mencuri sebuah kecupan dari kekasihnya yang tampak terkejut.

  


Yuri tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. “Tadinya aku ingin kau menjawab tunangan. Tapi kurasa jawabanmu jauh lebih baik.” Ia mencium pucuk kepala Baek Jin, dan menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya.

  


**Author's Note:**

> **Additional notes:**  
> 
> 
> котёнок (Russian): kitten
> 
> ты проведешь остаток своей жизни со мной?: apakah kau bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku?
> 
> Untuk pembaca yang masih bertanya-tanya apakah gerangan benda berbentuk _phallus_ yang Yuri ambil dari nakas Baek Jin; itu dildo.


End file.
